


close quarters

by popnographic



Series: Rarepair drabbles [28]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: Sousuke suggests he and Makoto should become flatmates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, makoto!

Neither of them think it’s weird. It’s a good idea, actually; it saves them both money, and they don’t have to live alone. And hey, it isn’t like they aren’t friends—Makoto and Sousuke get along pretty well. So while Sousuke had suggested it while very inebriated, Makoto didn’t laugh it off, and he’d agreed. He expected Sousuke to forget that he’d ever asked, but was surprised when Sousuke sent him a text a few days later.

**[u still up for the moving in together thing??]**

 

So that’s how they started looking for apartments, and eventually moved in together. Makoto had wanted more space for himself, and didn’t want to live at his parents’ house forever to mooch off them when he _did_ have a job that came with a pay check at the end of the month. Sousuke was just fed up with his parents in general, and he was probably more desperate to find a place of his own than Makoto was.

While they don’t have the best income individually, Makoto and Sousuke make things work. They split the costs in half as evenly as they can, but even if they don’t for one month, it all evens out in the end. Even so, living like this isn’t cheap. It ends up with them eating instant noodles a lot, mostly because Makoto can’t cook, and Sousuke’s rarely in the mood to make the effort.

They don’t see each other all that often during the week, as their work schedules clash horribly. Sousuke had gotten straight out of high school and is now working as a waiter at a restaurant in town. Makoto, on the other hand, works at the local supermarket and on the occasional weekends he sits in the reception down at the aquatic centre. Because of their different work schedules, Makoto and Sousuke don’t see each other all that often.

“I still can’t believe you ended up sharing a place with _Yamazaki_ of all people,” Haruka mutters into the coffee mug he has in his hands, and Makoto snorts.

“And I can’t believe you’re still sticking to his last name. I thought you guys buried the hatchet.”

“We did, but this is just my way of showing him he can’t get too comfortable around me,” Haruka says, waving Makoto off dismissively. “I don’t have to _like_ the guy, I tolerate him.”

“Except you _don’t_ tolerate him.”

“What’s it to you, are you dating him?”

Makoto laughs. “No.”

“Then don’t butt in.”

Even though the apartment isn’t big, at least they’d managed to score themselves a pretty nice view from their kitchen window. Sousuke doesn’t take up a lot of room around the apartment, so there’s really no issue there, but Makoto on the other hand tends to be a mess. He doesn’t _mean_ to be, it just kind of happens, and it’s a bad habit he’s working on. Sort of. Maybe. Not really.

Haruka doesn’t stay very long, as he’s promised to be home early since Kisumi is off work, too. It’s a national holiday, but only some of them got the day off work, and Kisumi is usually not one of them. Rin and Sousuke rarely are, either, and today they’re both at work at least until dinnertime. So when Haruka leaves, Makoto’s left all alone again.

He briefly considers calling Gou, but knows she’s probably busy with her girlfriend today, as it _is_ a holiday. Days like these make him realise just how many of his friends are involved in romantic relationships. Makoto hasn’t been in one himself in quite a few years, but at the same time, he isn’t really interested. He’s got his friends, he’s busy with work from Monday through Friday, and he feels like it might disturb the balance to try and make time for yet another person who isn’t just family or a friend.

Makoto wonders if Sousuke’s in a relationship. They don’t talk about these things, not because they don’t necessarily trust each other, but because they’ve never had the need to. Sure, Makoto’s interested, but he feels like Sousuke would just think of him as being nosy if he were to ask if Sousuke’s dating someone. Then again, considering Sousuke’s profession, he’s definitely a lot busier than Makoto, so maybe he just doesn’t date.

The front door opens around six when Makoto’s just about to order takeout. He’s sitting in the living room as Sousuke walks in, phone in his hand and a finger ready to press call.

“Hey,” Sousuke says. “What’re you up to?”

“Was just about to order food. What are you in the mood for?”

“Oh, don’t bother. I’m cooking tonight. Or we, if you wanna help.”

Makoto raises his eyebrows in interest and surprise. “Really? What’s the occasion?”

Sousuke shrugs, and kicks his shoes off before walking inside. He’s carrying two grocery bags that are both pretty full, and they seem heavy. It looks like he’s been shopping groceries that should last them for _weeks_ , which is probably only the second time they’ve done this since they moved in, the first time being the first time they moved in and had to fill the fridge and freezer with food.

“No occasion, I just feel like it’d be cheaper in the long run. You know, cooking big meals, freezing it, heating it up later. Besides, it’s a hell of a lot better than instant noodles, you’ve gotta admit.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Okay, so what are we having?”

Sousuke picks up a pack of vegetables and mushrooms from one of the grocery bags, grinning. “Tonight we’re having nabe. The cheaper kind, sure, but at least there’s… chicken.”

“Luxurious,” Makoto laughs.

Until Makoto moved away from home, he had no idea just how fun it is to cook with another person. Whenever he’d ‘cooked’ at home, it’d been for himself, and it was mostly just instant noodles or the occasional scrambled eggs. (They’re always supposed to be omelettes, but he can’t ever figure out how to turn them properly without breaking them.) But now that he and Sousuke are cooking together, he could see himself do this a lot more often.

“This was a good idea,” Makoto hums, satisfied. “And it wasn’t all that difficult to make, either.”

“Right? My uncle taught me how to make this dish a few years back—I suddenly remembered it while I was at the grocery store earlier. Maybe we should’ve made this in a few months when it’ll be a lot colder, but I just felt like having a hot pot tonight.”

Makoto shrugs. “I can eat hot pots any time of year as long as it isn’t during summer.”

“Then that’s not any time of year, idiot,” Sousuke laughs.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke’s birthday is in the middle of September, and the gang all get together for a night out at a local pub. It burns a bigger hole in Makoto’s wallet than he’d expected, so he just about manages to get by for another month until his next pay check arrives. The most important thing is to have money left to pay the bills, anything else comes second. It’s a good thing Makoto isn’t a spender to begin with, but even so, it’s difficult to keep enough money in his bank account every month.

The bad thing about being an adult is that, now that his birthday is approaching, he knows he won’t get money or anything from his relatives like he used to. Usually they give him gift cards, and it’s usually for stuff that Makoto doesn’t need, but he ends up buying stuff anyway to not waste money. Thus, Makoto has a lot of clothes in his closet that he doesn’t use, and that Sousuke has started using since he won’t.

“I’m really glad you don’t have a shit taste in fashion,” Sousuke comments as he pulls one of Makoto’s shirts over his head. “What would you have done with all of these clothes if not even I would’ve been able to wear it?”

Makoto hums. “Probably donated them somewhere.”

“Hey, there’s an idea. How about selling the stuff neither of us are using? I mean, it’s not like your family are gonna find out. It’s just lying in there, anyway, gathering dust or whatever. Sure, donating your clothes makes you look like a better person, but it doesn’t pay the bills.”

It feels dirty, but at the same time… Sousuke’s right. Makoto decides to shove that thought further back into his mind to think about another day. He’s told his family multiple times that clothing is the last thing he needs, but his grandparents always insist that he needs to stay warm during winter, and good quality clothing costs money. Makoto hasn’t grown an inch in a few years, and probably won’t grow much more if not by just gaining weight, and the jacket he’s had for nearly five years now is still doing what it should, keeping him somewhat warm during the coldest days of winter.

So maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to sell off the stuff he’s bought but won’t ever get any use for. Ren definitely doesn’t need any more clothes, either, as his wardrobe and chest of drawers are full, and the attic at Makoto’s family’s house is full of stuff. It’s something to think about whenever Makoto feels like it, which might be never, unless Sousuke yells at him.

Every Sunday when Makoto works at the aquatic centre, he can be sure to see Haruka pop his head in. He knows it’s partly because Haruka comes here often anyways, regardless of him working there or not, partly because he knows he gets a good discount, and maybe also because he just wants to see Makoto. It’s kind of a win-win situation for them both, but more of a win for Haruka, of course.

To be quite honest with himself, this isn’t exactly how Makoto imagined his life would turn out. He’d originally planned on finishing his university studies to become a full-fledged swim coach for children, but seeing as he’d given into the immense amount of stress that came with studying, being a coach assistant, and working part-time to afford accommodation, that was a dream he eventually had to put on the shelf in favour of his physical and mental health.

This isn’t too bad, though. Sure, his finances could look better, but he does like the jobs he has. Working at the supermarket is pretty fun, actually, more so than he’d originally thought going into it, and it’s a lot more fun now that he spends more time behind a cash register than out in the store.

Makoto comes home to an empty apartment, but he isn’t left alone very long, because his flatmate calls him as if he _knows_ Makoto just came back home.

“Hello?”

“ _Hey, Makoto. I’m gonna be a little late… we still have leftovers from last night, so maybe we could have that for dinner?_ ”

“Sure, no problem. What’s keeping you?”

Sousuke sighs on the other end, and Makoto hears the hesitation in his voice. “ _Listen, I’ve… got bad news. Really bad._ ”

Makoto frowns in concern to himself as he sits down on the couch. “What is it?”

“ _Car broke down on my way back, so I had to take it to a repair shop. The alternator is shot to hell, apparently. They’ll drive me back home free of charge, though, but it’s kind of far away_.”

“Oh.”

Makoto knows as much about cars as he does Greek. Sure, he can _drive_ , and he has a licence, but as for car parts, it’s a completely different thing for him. This is one of the big reasons as to why he doesn’t have his own car and has only borrowed Sousuke’s car on occasion—he does well without one, but would probably do worse if he had his own. His parents had offered to buy him a car as a housewarming gift (quite a housewarming gift, though)

“ _Yeah. Finances are gonna suffer really fucking bad for a bit now… man, this sucks. As if things aren’t already bad_.”

“I can help—“

“ _I’m gonna stop you before you finish that sentence. No. I’m not dragging you into this shit. It’s my car, and my problems._ ”

“But we live together,” Makoto argues, and he hears Sousuke sigh irritably.

The thing is, Makoto’s tired of using people as his crutches, tired of only receiving and not giving. What’s he really done for Sousuke since they moved in together? Nothing. He’s borrowed Sousuke’s car, Sousuke’s the one who cooks actual food out of the two when Makoto isn’t making himself instant noodles. His diet would probably consist of only convenience store bought food and instant noodles if he didn’t live with a guy who works at a restaurant and is really good at cooking.

“ _Yeah, but we’re not dating, Makoto. We don’t have shared finances or that crap other than the fact that we split the bills in half. That’s it. My car isn’t included in that. So don’t even bother._ ”

“No, Sousuke—I _am_ gonna bother. You’re my friend, and also my flatmate. This is the least I can do to begin repaying you for all you’ve done for me. Besides, it’ll be a smaller dent in our finances if we split it.”

“ _You’re so goddamn stubborn,_ ” Sousuke says, and while Makoto expects him to sound angry, Sousuke instead laughs. It’s unexpected; Makoto still isn’t used to arguing like this, he would’ve usually backed down by now and given up. He doesn’t know whether this means he’s growing up or if he’s just being an annoying idiot, though.

“If it helps you decide, I _have_ borrowed your car several times. So technically, I’m partially responsible for the… whatever having broken.”

Sousuke sighs again, but this time in resignation. “ _Fine. Just be prepared that we’re gonna have to live extremely cheaply from now on. Even more so than we already are._ ”

“I know.”

“ _And hey… thanks._ ”

Makoto smiles to himself. “Sure. What are friends for, right?”

 

* * *

 

The bill for Sousuke’s new alternator arrives in the mail at the end of the month, and as Makoto had stubbornly gotten him to agree to, the two split the cost that indeed puts a rather large dent in their bank accounts. Even so, Makoto doesn’t regret having offered to help. It would’ve only been worse for Sousuke if he hadn’t, and while they’ll both struggle financially for a while until they can repair the dents in their finances, this is the best scenario.

So they start budgeting even better than before. They save receipts, unplug things when they aren’t in use, they buy things in bulk and stock the freezer, cook big meals. It almost reminds Makoto of university life, except he actually _eats_ now, and he’s obviously older and not studying. There are pros and cons to this, he thinks. Thinking of university just makes him upset, so he tries not to, but there are sometimes when he doesn’t seem to have much of a choice.

Sousuke’s started looking for a new job, too, but it’s a very slow and frustrating process of constantly getting turned down because they aren’t hiring or because his skills are lacking or completely inexistent. There’s a few promising interviews he goes on, but then they call him a few days later and tell him he isn’t getting the position.

“I must be cursed or something,” Sousuke complains. “I don’t get it. What’s so wrong with me that people won’t hire me?”

Makoto frowns. “There’s nothing wrong with _you_ , Sousuke. You know, you _could_ always ask Haru—“

“No,” Sousuke interrupts. “Don’t even go there. I’m not gonna work alongside Nanase. Besides, I already work at a restaurant… sort of. Don’t need a similar job next to that.”

“Sure, I get that, but beggars can’t be choosers. Sometimes you’ve just gotta swallow your pride. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind having you around—he isn’t as evil as you think he is.”

Sousuke huffs, and hugs his middle. It’s definitely gotten a lot colder in the apartment, and seeing as they’re now trying to save as much as they can, their heat isn’t turned up as much as they’d usually prefer it.

Makoto had read somewhere that putting bubble wrap over windows works as some sort of insulation, so he’d gotten a roll of bubble wrap at his own supermarket—staff discount is a great thing—and gotten to work. At first, it hadn’t really seemed to work all that well, but with another layer on top of it, Makoto and Sousuke actually noticed the apartment getting a _little_ warmer. Every little bit helps.

Showering before bed helps, because it warms Makoto up before crawling in under a nearly ice cold duvet. He sneaks into the shower while Sousuke’s still talking to Gou on the phone, and giggles to himself when he closes the door. He figures he could take his sweet time in the shower seeing how Sousuke’s doing something else at the moment; it can’t be that bad.

Or that’s what he thinks until he hears the bathroom door open. Of _course_ he’d forgotten to lock it.

“Hey!” he protests.

“You know,” Sousuke says, “I had a brilliant idea. You know how people carpool on the way to work or whatever to save gas and even be nicer to the planet? We should shower together. To save hot water, and to save ourselves from an expensive bill at the end of the month. Especially with your shower habits.”

Makoto’s eyes widen. “What?! That’s… er, I mean—“

“Are you embarrassed? Come on, Tachibana; I’ve seen you half naked a million times before. Is that it?”

Sousuke’s still standing right outside the shower curtain, and it makes Makoto nervous to the point where his heart races in his chest. He swallows hard. “You’ve seen me _half_ naked, yes. It’s different like this.”

“Are you self-conscious about your body?”

“No! I mean, yes! Sort of!”

Makoto’s pretty sure his face is red as a stoplight, and he just begs that Sousuke won’t open the shower curtain right now. Why was this even a suggestion? Sure, it _sounds_ like a good idea, but is it, really? Financially, sure, but everything else just screams ‘no’.

Makoto forces himself to breathe and calm down, and he closes his eyes for a moment. “Fine. No funny business.”

Sousuke laughs at that. “’Funny business’? I can tell you have younger siblings by your vocabulary sometimes.”

Makoto holds his breath as he listens to the rustling of fabric, a faint thud as they land on the floor, and then Sousuke pulls the shower curtain aside to step in behind him. He tries his best to look straight ahead of him at the tile wall, and fumbles when he reaches for the shampoo bottle.

“You don’t really have to be scared of me, Makoto,” Sousuke says. “If you’re self-conscious about your body, I’m just gonna tell you right now that you’ve got nothing to worry about. Okay?”

“Are you _looking_?”

Sousuke snorts. “I don’t have to; I’ve seen you before. Well, everything except your bare ass and dick.”

“Sousuke!”

“Well, it’s true, isn’t it? Yeesh, loosen up a bit, would you?”

Those words certainly don’t help ease Makoto’s nervousness, but Sousuke doesn’t seem to take notice. Maybe he _is_ making too big of a deal out of this, but it’s difficult _not_ to when he’s showering completely naked with a guy he hasn’t always been the best of friends with. It’s a completely different story had it been Haruka or Rin, or even Nagisa, but this is Sousuke. A guy he hadn’t really gotten to know until their last year of high school, and even then had they only met a handful of times.

But now they’re living together, and Makoto enjoys Sousuke’s company, and they’ve become pretty good friends. Even so, this feels like far too big of a step to take at once. It doesn’t help that Sousuke is really attractive and has a great body. It shouldn’t even be considered just Makoto’s opinion, it’s gotta be _objective_ , a fact.

Makoto’s guilty of having stolen more than just a few glances during what little time they had together in high school when Sousuke had transferred to Samezuka, and it’s a good thing he’s good at being discreet or he would’ve been found out a long time ago. But no matter how good Makoto may be at discreetly looking at people, in this situation, it’s… well, impossible.

Before he’s going to spontaneously self-combust, Makoto makes quick work of his shower, and heads out before Sousuke does. In retrospect, that hadn’t been all that bad. Maybe it’s like Sousuke said, because they _have_ seen each other practically naked a million times before… except seeing each other’s ‘bare asses and dicks’ like Sousuke put it. And they’re both men, so there’s nothing to fuss about.

… well, if only it were that easy.

 

* * *

 

When people say opposites attract, they must’ve been thinking of Aki and Gou, because there are no two people Makoto knows who could be more different than those two. Even so, they’re probably the best match for a couple Makoto knows, too, and it’s so weird to him how that works. Individually, they’re worlds apart, but together, they just make sense.

They also tend to come as a package deal whenever they hang out, which Makoto absolutely doesn’t mind. He’s spending the day at their place in the south-eastern part of Iwatobi, which is further away from the ocean than for the rest of them. Gou had once told Makoto that she’d grown tired of living so close to the ocean, and it had surprised her that she’d even gotten tired of hearing the sound of the waves crashing into shore as she walked to or from work.

Living closer to the town centre suits them, though. Not just because it’s convenient with work, but because neither of them are really ‘beach people’ to begin with. Aki works as a tattoo artist, and Gou works as a secretary at a publishing firm. Makoto sometimes finds himself envying their situation, especially now that he’s living on close to nothing for the next few weeks.

It isn’t something he’s told the others, though, and the same goes for Sousuke. They share the opinion that their friends don’t need to know, because it’s something between them, and it isn’t that big enough of a deal to involve others. And even if it _was_ , Makoto knows that neither of them would want to ask others for help.

“I hope you know we’re planning something big for your birthday,” Aki says, and grins. Makoto groans in response.

“Please don’t, I’d feel bad. It’s not even a big deal to turn twenty-four.”

Gou hums. “You’re right, twenty-five is bigger. But it’s a birthday nonetheless. Don’t worry, Aki’s just messing with you. We _are_ taking you out to dinner, though. And no, you can’t convince us not to, you know this much already.”

He does. They’re a good couple, but also intimidating sometimes with their combined weird powers.

“Fine,” Makoto says petulantly.

Sousuke’s already made dinner by the time Makoto comes back home. The scene that unfolds before him as he comes inside—Sousuke welcoming him back and asking how his day was, and the dinner table set—almost makes him laugh. It really does look like they’re a married couple.

“Gou and Aki are definitely planning something for my birthday,” Makoto says before stuffing beef into his mouth. Sousuke rolls his eyes.

“Of course they are. Remember _my_ birthday? Kisumi’s, or Nanase’s? I’m pretty sure I don’t have to remind you of Rin’s, either. They _always_ go all out.”

Makoto nearly chokes at the memory of Rin’s very… extravagant birthday celebration at an all-male strip club. It’s something he knows he definitely won’t forget anytime soon, all thanks to Rin’s own sister and her girlfriend. In the end, only half of the group had enjoyed it, and two of them were women. The other two was the birthday boy himself, and of course, Kisumi. Thinking back to it, and comparing it with Sousuke’s and Haruka’s birthdays, Makoto suddenly doesn’t feel too nervous about his own birthday anymore.

The seventeenth of November starts for Makoto with a phone call from his family on speaker phone, all yelling out a ‘happy birthday’ in unison. It certainly helps to wake him up, if anything, and it also makes sure his day starts off right. With a family who cares about and loves him, who call to wish him a happy birthday before even going to work or school.

Unfortunately, Makoto doesn’t get a day off work just because he’s turning twenty-four. He arrives at the supermarket to open up at eight, and works for eight hours with an hour break in between—during which he’s treated to one of their own cakes and his co-workers singing—until he finally gets to go back home at a quarter past four. It apparently doesn’t matter how old he gets, he’s always pampered ridiculously on his birthday. And it still feels good.

“I’m home,” he sighs as he walks in, as he always does. He’s pretty sure he’d announce his return even if he lived alone, that’s how used he is to it. It’s a good thing Sousuke is, too.

Sousuke walks over to greet Makoto by tousling his hair, and it feels silly considering the height difference between the two is two measly centimetres. “Welcome back, birthday boy. How was your day?”

“Same old. You?”

“Oh, I had a great day. Well, mostly. I have good news.”

Makoto raises his eyebrows. “What is it?”

“I got a job at that Italian place by the train station, and I start in two days! A  _full-time_ job!”

Accompanying his already raised eyebrows, Makoto's eyes widen. “Really? Wow! But... what're you gonna do about the other restaurant?”

“Quit,“ Sousuke says simply. “Doesn't pay me enough for the hours I work, and I'm working four hours a day there these days. I don't care that I'm gonna piss off my uncle, I need to fucking eat and  _live_.”

Makoto lets Sousuke's words sink in for a bit. Sousuke's been searching for a job desperately ever since the day he told Makoto he'd started working less and less at the restaurant his uncle owns. He's gotten rejected so many times it should surprise Makoto that Sousuke's still been going at it, but he knows Sousuke's a strong person who rarely gives up. And in the end, it had all paid off.

“I guess you're right,” Makoto says, still a little shocked. “Well, congratulations!”

Sousuke grins. “Thanks. Alright, no rest for the weary, hop in the shower and get dressed—we’ve gotta go soon.”

“Did you shower yet?” Makoto asks automatically before he can really consider what that could make Sousuke think, and when he sees Sousuke raise an eyebrow at him, he _does_ realise. “Wait—”

“So now you _wanna_ shower together, hmm?” Sousuke asks—wait, was that a _purr_?—and he inches closer to Makoto, who in turn walks backwards himself. It results in his back hitting the wall, and Sousuke successfully trapping him right then and there, probably not intent on letting Makoto go until he responds.

Makoto swallows slowly. He’d be a fucking liar if he said no, if he said he didn’t like Sousuke’s honestly very dumb but also in a way smart suggestion they shower together to save water.

“Maybe,” he almost whispers. “Maybe I do.”

“Are you gonna finish first this time, too?”

This _fucker_. Makoto wants to rip Sousuke’s clothes off his body, but considering how low they are on money, that’s probably not a good idea. This entire money issue changes literally _everything_ , and right now, it’s an inconvenience in a way Makoto wouldn’t have ever considered.

He doesn’t have time to come up with a snappy reply before Sousuke lurches forward and kisses him hungrily, nearly smacking the back of Makoto’s head against the wall. Makoto breathes a needy moan through his nose when Sousuke palms his half-hard erection through his jeans— _jeans_ , of all things to wear in this situation!—and he feels Sousuke grin against his lips.

“Come on,” Sousuke mumbles. “I’ve held back for so long that if you’re gonna take your damn sweet time _now_ , I’m gonna be pissed.”

“Why’d you hold back?”

“What, you don’t think I _respect_ you, Tachibana?” Those words make Makoto raise his eyebrows in surprise, and Sousuke laughs at his reaction. “Wow.”

“No, I just—wow, you’re a dick.”

Makoto actually ends up being the one who drags Sousuke into the bathroom, but not before Sousuke fishes a lube bottle out of his sports bag in the hallway, of all things. They barely make it into the shower before Makoto slams Sousuke up against the tile wall, as Sousuke turns on the water for them. To be honest with himself, this is pretty much what Makoto had imagined would’ve happened the first time they showered together if he’d turned around to actually look at Sousuke and undoubtedly gotten very turned on.

It’s nice to know that, sometimes, your fantasies _do_ come true.

And what a birthday gift it is to be fucked against the wall in their shower. Never in a million years would Makoto have thought he’d have sex in there, but he definitely won’t complain.

He locks his arms around Sousuke’s neck and pulls him closer, pushing Sousuke deeper inside. Makoto _loves_ the expression on Sousuke’s face; the crease between his eyebrows, how he bites down on his lower lip to probably prevent himself from moaning too loud, how dark his eyes get.

“Holy shit,” Makoto sighs. “You— _ah_ , feel so good.”

“That’s my line. Fuck, Makoto. I can’t believe I waited this long only for _you_ to take the first step.”

Makoto laughs breathlessly. “You were the one to read too much into what I said.”

“Don’t say this isn’t what you wanted.”

“Touché.”

Sadly, they can’t prolong the sex, and Sousuke makes sure that Makoto _is_ the first one to finish again, but he isn’t too far behind, himself. They’ve been in the shower way longer than they usually are, even Makoto, but it’s only now that they actually wash themselves. Showering together apparently doesn’t change their water usage that much, after all.

 

* * *

 

To Makoto’s relief, Gou and Aki have ‘only’ planned on taking Makoto out for dinner, though it _is_ of the more expensive kind. Since he knows it’s futile to try and tell Aki and Gou _now_ that it’s too much, Makoto instead tries to focus on just enjoying himself and having fun. It’s nice to have all of his friends gathered here like this, that everyone had been able to gather despite it being a Thursday evening when everyone’s got to work in the morning.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook just because today’s a Thursday,” Kisumi says as he drapes an arm around Makoto’s shoulders. “We’re going out drinking on Saturday, and I’m gonna get you _so_ drunk. Just you wait, babe—it’s gonna be the best day of your life.”

They’re standing outside the restaurant waiting for their table, as they’d apparently arrived a little early.

“Watch out, Makoto,” Sousuke murmurs on his other side. “Remember my birthday, and how fucked up he got me?”

Of course he remembers, that was only two months ago. Sousuke’s fairly good at handling alcohol, but Makoto’s the complete opposite, so he knows to be worried about what Kisumi may have planned for this coming Saturday.

“Sousuke, you’re so _mean_ ,” Kisumi whines. “You’re treating me like I’m the devil.”

“Yeah, the devil currently trying to steal my man,” Sousuke bites back as he swats Kisumi’s arm away to replace it with his own, and Makoto laughs despite the way his heart jumps at Sousuke’s comment.

Kisumi’s eyebrows skyrocket and disappear in under his bangs, and he just about drops his jaw. “What? Wait, what did I miss? Sousuke? And _Makoto_?”

Makoto feels several pairs of eyes on him, and all he can do is smile and shrug. “Happy birthday to me, I guess.”

“Don’t tell me you thought that _wasn’t_ gonna happen,” Sousuke snorts. “We _live_ together.”

“Then what took you so long?” Haruka asks, and Makoto knows that question isn’t directed at him. But instead of looking to Sousuke for an answer, everyone look at _Makoto_ instead. So all he can do is smile and shrug.

“Happy birthday to me, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://radiodread.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/idiotmatsu)


End file.
